Safe and Sound
by mosherocks4
Summary: "I was assigned to keep you safe. And I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." He bowed. /Slight Lolu. Dark/Angst Fic.


**Hi everyone who happened to stumble upon this fic. I'd just like to say that this is only a one-shot. It won't be made into anything bigger. I Started this story, two? weeks ago because, well...I don't know why. I was listening to the song 'Safe & Sound' by Taylor Swift and then I started to write this. It is a sad/dark-ish story. So if you prefer happy, I suggest clicking another title. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy reading. **

* * *

><p>Bells rang and shots were fired out on the fields. Men yelled and screamed in rage, horror and in pain. Clouds of thick smoke surrounded the once green and grassy fields, shadowing them into darkness. A hollow land of nothing more than hurt and pain. Red was the only colour strong and brave enough to break through the blackness. However the crimson was a sure sign of more damage and dreadful endings for once happy families.<p>

Once happy families that were broken and shattered long ago. Ones that could not be fixed no matter the reasons.

A young girl watched from her bedroom window as the events of darkness unfolded down below her. Tears threatened to spill over and run down her pale cheeks. She hated war. She especially hated it when it started because of her father. Her selfish bastard of a father who never cared for her or their country. He only wanted the power, and with that power, he brought destruction.

"Princess?" a male voice rang from behind the young girl. She turned her head enough to see the man in a suit of armor and a shield and sword strapped onto his back. His dark green eyes were shielded with blue tinted glasses. His usually slicked back orange hair was tousled and stuck to the side of his face. His forehead was soaked with sweat and his cheeks were a deep red.

"Yes?" The young female asked, knowing why he was there. The man walked deeper into her room, stopping when he reached her.

"The carriage is ready." He spoke softly to the young female. She nodded, her blonde curls bouncing as she turned her attention back to the window one last time. An explosion erupted on the battle field below and flames grew bright. Her earlier tears were replaced with pure hate for the world and what it had become.

"Thank you Sir Loki." The young princess turned to the knight and nodded her head. Loki reached out his hand and the blonde princess took it, allowing the orange haired man to lead her out of her room, never to return again.

"Princess." Each and every servant, maid, cook and whoever else passed the blond princess nodded in her direction. Saying their goodbyes quickly, or silently.

The employees of her father were like family to her. They taught her so much. Though they were belittled by her father and other high men who entered their castle, she would always love them. Tears began welling in the young blonde's eyes at the thought of leaving them. They didn't deserve what they went through, and leaving them behind so she could be safe was hard.

"Goodbye..." She whispered as her and the orange haired knight reached the door. Her tears feel down her cheeks.

"Princess..." Sir Loki began to speak; however, the princess shook off his words, turning her lips into a small smile. Her eyes were glassy because the coat of tears that shielded them and her usually bright features were pale.

"It must be done, I know. I just wish, I wish things could have been different..." She spoke softly, her accent clear in her shaky words. The knight nodded, he too wished things could have been different, but it was too late to change anything. The only chance of change was if the king's army was to loose and he be hanged for his many crimes. As it stood, the king was winning the battle. That was the very reason why his daughter was being taken away. No one knew what he would do with her or the rest of his people if he won.

"Sir Loki, you are coming with me, aren't you?" The princess's eyes were pleading, hoping he'd say what she wished he'd say. The knight nodded.

"I am. I was assigned to keep you safe. And I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." He bowed to the princess who smiled a real smile. The first one in a long time.

An explosion echoed through the castle and it shook the ground and walls. Screams and shrieks bellowed through the halls. The princess's smile was wiped away as she screamed, stumbling because of the shaky ground. Sir Loki caught the young princess as she fell.

"We must hurry. They'll be here any time now." The knight's voice was clear and worried. He wore a serious look on his face; however, the princess knew he was just as frightened as her. She quickly nodded and grabbed her skirts. The knight led her down the front steps, which were surrounded by men and woman. They were a part of the army opposing her father. The good guys who wished she stayed safe. Her father's army was full of dark men who only wanted the power her father possessed.

"Princess Lucy, please be careful and stay safe." A knight with long red hair bowed as the princess passed. The knight was female, and the strongest knight Princess Lucy had ever known.

Sir Loki and Princess Lucy reached the carriage as another roar of fire and gunpowder shot through the sky. The princess bit down hard on her lower lip. Her world was crashing down around her and she felt helpless.

The orange haired knight opened the carriage door and held out his hand for her. She took it gladly and climbed into the carriage. The knight filed in behind her and shut the door. He tapped the carriage wall and the sound of a whip floated through the blonde's ears. The carriage began moving, rocking both the princess and the knight as they hit holes in the streets.

"Lucy. This isn't goodbye forever. Once this war is over you may return." Sir Loki took the princess's gloved hand and held it between his hands. She nodded, feeling the tears begin again.

"I can only return if my father looses. What if he doesn't?" Princess Lucy looked deep into the dark green eyes of her knight.

"I'm not sure then. We plan on winning this war for you. For you and our freedom." Sir Loki's eyes sparkled. Confidence swam through the princess's veins for a moment. She nodded, a smile working its way on her lips.

"We have no option to lose then. We shall win this war for the freedom of our country."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said up top, I'm not making this any longer! please don't ask. This was a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing. I didn't intend to make a chapter story out of it.<strong>

**Only slight Loki & Lucy Hints. Nothing fluffy...Sorry. **

**Let me know what you thought. :)**

**-mosherocks4**


End file.
